


In the shadow of your greatness

by jajafilm



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, I remember a shadow, Living in the shadow of your greatness, Mead, Thor's coronation, celebration of the end of winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: “I remember a shadow. Living in the shadow of your greatness.”Asgard has two princes, both of them are talented and "capable" to govern, but to the throne can sit just one of them.





	

#  In the shadow of your greatness

 

Loki drank hot mead, when watched from afar Sif and his older brother. In the large hall was joyful celebration of the end of winter and the upcoming Thor's coronation.

“Are you sad, young prince?” Loki was asked by a woman in a dark blue dress, which secretly sneaked up behind him in the shadow of one of the columns.

“No, why should I be? Who you are?” God of deceit said.

“My name is Angrboda. And you should be, because Thor gets everything what you want, and just for that, no one believes that a good king might be someone such as you,” mysterious woman replied.

“I brought the people of Asgard Gungnir, ship Skídbladni and Sif's hair, whan I was still a little boy. Maybe I'm not as strong and brave as my older brother, but I got the balance sheet and patience. Thor is firstborn, and definitely deserves the throne, he will be a good king, but the people know, that I would be too if something happened to him,” Loki offended. However, it didn't seem, that he convinced her.

“Would you have been?” She grinned at him sarcastically, whereby sowed in the young prince the first glimmer of doubt and then disappeared as the morning mist. That night Loki got drunk for the first time into complete stupor.


End file.
